Always and Forever
by fanwarrior26
Summary: Its about Romione, Hinny and other HP couples. There is a dash of Sherlock in it. Enjoy and please comment! Also the chapters will most likely short and sweet. FYI I also made Sherlock have a daughter. I promise I'll finish typing this soon, or at least I'll try.
1. Back to Hogwarts!

Sherlock Holmes walked into his flatmate's bathroom, clapped his hands and cheerly chirped, " Watson pack your bags we're going to Hogwarts!"

" What the hell?! We're going where?!" John asked angrily from both this random announcement and the fact Holmes had just walked on in when he was taking a god damn shower, but he was flattered in a weird way.

" Hogwarts! Its a charming little place, a castle really. They just sent me an owl practical begging me to come and be the new defence against the dark ARTS teacher, DADA for short." Sherlock was filled with joy

"Oh Watson I forgot to tell you, I'm a wizard!" Sherlock said casually. Shocked and utterly confused, Watson ran a finger over his blonde mustache. He finally spat out, " You know magic? What? Is this going to like the hound of the Baskervilles?"

"No, no, no this is a teaching job!" Holmes was like a young wizard in Honeydukes.

" Hermione Granger and her family will meet us here in five hours."

" Wait! Hermione Granger,the dentist's daughter?" Watson questioned.

" Yes her exactly!"

Watson and Professor Holmes met Hermione five hours later like promised.

" Hello Professor and John, it is John right ?" Ms. Granger greeted the pair. Her bushy, curly hair wild as usual.

" Hermione, how nice to see you. Yes this is John Watson." Sherlock made conversation.

" Nice to meet you, Miss Granger." John said, kind as always.

" Likewise," Hermione smiled. They took a cab to the station and finally made it to platform nine and three quarters, soon enough they were gliding over the tracks on the Hogwarts express. John blabbed the whole way about his amazement with the wizarding world, he was just like Arthur, except opposite.

" Muggles are so fascinating, especially how they fascinate about little bits of everyday life." Holmes looked down his nose at his 'business' partner. All Watson had done was ask about the magical world he was a part of.

" Well, boys it's been pleasant talking to you and nice to formally meet you Dr. Watson, but I must go and change into my school robes." Hermione dismissed herself and disappears into the bathroom.

" Hermione is nice, I got a feeling she's very clever and takes her studies very seriously, what do you Sherlock?." John tried to make conversation.

" Yes, yes she's top of her class. Her mates Harry and Ron are always causing trouble and she usually swoops in and saves the day with her wits." Holmes thought highly of Hermione, she was a bright girl and s 'mudblood' like himself.

" Here ye, here ye!"

Dumbledore's voice exploded` over the masses of students.

" Welcome back to a new year at Hogwarts! In a little bit we will sort the first years, but first I would I like to introduce our new defence against the dark arts teacher, Professor Sherlock Holmes and his assistant, Dr. John Watson. Watson is a muggle, but you all must treat him respect," Fred and George exchanged glances.

" And no name calling because of his lack of magical ability, he has the same authority as any of the professors." Dumbledore's voice boomed.

" Now all first years follow Professor McGonagall for sorting." A large crowd of clear, bright and nervous faces herd towards the sorting hat. After a while the students cleared the great hall and found their dormitory.


	2. Marilyn Jane Holmes

Chapter 2- Marilyn Jane Holmes

" Well," Hermione Granger turned to Ginny. They were part of the last two still in the monstrous hall.

" That Professor Holmes fits the tall, dark, mysterious mold, doesn't he? My dad is his dentist."

" Oh yes, but i already like someone," Ginny replied trying not to blush, she wished she was dating her childhood crush, Harry Potter.

" I know you like Harry and now that Cho's gone he's all yours." Hermione herself fancied Ron, one of Ginny's older brothers. Ron Weasley smelled apples and peppermint, but he had the emotional range of a teaspoon. Ginny and Hermione were walking down the hallway to their dorms when they blindly ran into a tall, slender girl with 'cookies and cream' coloring.

" Dammit," beautiful stranger muttered as her trunk split rocketing her clothes and book all over the corridor.

Hermione picked up a copy of Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them and handed it to the stranger.

" We're both very sorry, this is Ginny Weasley and I'm Hermione Granger, you are?" Hermione asked politely.

" Thanks, and I'm Marilyn Jane, Marilyn Jane Holmes, yes my dad is 'Professor Holmes." Marilyn gathered her spilled goods.

" I had no idea Professor had a er…. daughter." A surprised Ginny added awkwardly.

" Believe it , cause I'm here," Marilyn add irritably.

" Hello there, Marilyn! 'Evening Ms. Weasley and Ms. Granger." Sherlock Greeted them as approached his students and daughter.

" Dad? Why are you here?", Marilyn questioned her brilliant father. Ginny noticed something in Holmes' hand, something round, golden, and it had petite, careful letters on it.

" Ladies will you please excuse us?" Sherlock asked as sweetly as he could. Hermione and Ginny headed on to their dormitories. Once the Holmes were alone Sherlock pressed a locket into Marilyn's hand, it was thick and heavy. Marilyn brought up to her face and read the cursive letters, _Always and Forever_.


	3. You Pigs!

The the trio of girls met up for breakfast. As Marilyn, Ginny, and Hermione they spotted Ron's flaming hair.

" Who's she?" Ron questioned as they met up. Harry and Ron looked up and down Marilyn, then exchanged satisfied grins.

" Ron! Don't be rude!" Ginny scolded and elbowed her brother in the ribs.

" This is Marilyn Holmes, Marilyn meet my brother, Ron Weasley and Har-"

" Harry Potter! The boy who lived!" Marilyn cut off Ginny excitedly.

" Nice to meet you, Marilyn," A flattered Harry shook her hand. Harry still wasn't use to people just knowing him and he usually found it annoying, but he was enjoying it this time. As everyone could see Harry was indeed handsome like his father, James, and Marilyn shared the same tall, slender frame as her Dad.

Ron and Harry were both constantly checking out Marilyn all day, and they both were clearly pleased every time they looked down. Ginny and Hermione's blood boiled under their skin, neither girl was going to let some rich girl come in a take their trueloves.

" I…. I….. er….. have to er…. go…. t-to class." Ginny stuttered as Harry slipped through her fingers and she ran off.

" What's her problem?" Ron asked, mouth filled with eggs and sausage.

" You pigs! Just…. urggggeee!" Hermione burst and scrambled after Ginny. Marilyn bit her lip and grasped her locket, she felt the tension and gathered her things. Again the boys looked her up and down, all of the boys.

" Girls, what's wrong with them?" Ron questioned, he was truly clueless.

" I don't know I'm just as new with this as you are, er… maybe it's bloody hell week." Harry was dumbfounded as well.

" So what do you think of new girl, Marilyn? Maybe I'll for her."

" Ew! Thats my sister! You barmpot! And why do you get her? What if I like her! Hey I thought you liked my sister, man-slut!" Ron screamed.

" Who you callin man-slut? Did you see you and Lavender? Huh did ya! All you ever did was make out?!"

" Fine go for Marilyn! Just don't come crawling back to Ginny! You don't deserve her!" Ron boiled over.

" Or what?! And what makes you think you're good enough for Hermione?! If anyone should be a couple it would be me and Hermio-" Harry pushed to hard.

" SHUT UP! Don't you talk about Hermione, don't you even touch her, she's mine. And don't you ever talk about Ginny!" Ron was on the verge of tears when he stormed off.

Harry, shouted after him " Does she know that!?" Harry slumped and thought maybe Ron's on his manstrual cycle. Harry grumply got up a started towards potions, his least favorite class.

" Mr. Potter, you're late." Snape's deep monotone voice greeted Harry into the war zone. Marilyn sat next to Ron in the back and lightly waved to him. Hermione sat alone in the middle, still fuming. Ron's ears and face matched the Weasley family redhair. Harry sat down next to Lavender, who wouldn't stop staring at Ron, she never got over him. The class dragged on for ages. The tension was so tight you could cut it with a butter knife.

Things cooled down during their next class, the study of muggles, all they did was watch a thing called a musical. The Sound of Music, it had to do with a family during some muggle war. Hermione softly sung along the whole movie it was her favorite besides an american film called, Mean Girls.


	4. Apples, Peppermint and Cinnimon

" What's wrong with you today?" Ron looked quizzically at his long time girlfriend.

" What's it to you?", Hermione's blood boiled inside her.

" Just tell me! or I'll-" Ron felt a battle brew.

" Or what!? You'll ran off with Marilyn or Lavender! Go ahead get them knocked up! They'll be happy to do it!" Hermione screamed.

" So that's what this about?!", Ron tried to hide his blushing under the anger.

" Yeah maybe, I saw the way you and Harry checking her out! That girl Marilyn! You let your eyes feast on her like a piece of meat! Do you even know how that hurt Ginny!? Ronald Weasley, I trusted you! Urggg!" Hermione sprinted out of Hogwarts out into the snowy wonderland. She didn't care, she didn't care about the cold that swirled around her or the tangles in her hair, all she could think about is Ron and the gap in her heart. Hermione clasped into the fluffy snow and weep, Hermione let fat tears roll down her rosy cheeks .

" HERMIONE! HERMIONE!" Ron yelled in search of his lover.

"HERMIONE! I NEED YOU!" Ron had finally learned that he needed Hermione like he needed potatoes and air. Ron tried to breath through tears as he ran down the empty corridor right into Professor Holmes.

" Why the rush, Mr. Weasley?" The tall, dark, and handsome teacher asked Ron calmly.

" Professor, I'm sorry but I need to go! I have to go do something!" Ron forced his way past Holmes. Sherlock started to call out to Ron, he stopped himself knowing that his heart was broken. Holmes could always tell when a heart broke, his broke along time ago. Sherlock's heart may have always been this way, he himself wasn't sure, he was born in a broken home and his daughter's young heart was split already, too.

Ron barely noticed when the icy air stabbed him as if it was knifes. He kept running until he saw Hermione, she was shivering and like a ice cube. He draped his sweatshirt around her, it smelled like apples and peppermint.

" Mione I love you," Ron whispered in his true love's ear.

" You are the only girl I love, forever and always, I will always love you." Hermione didn't say a word, she didn't have to. Hermione laced her arms around him and pulled him closer and into a kiss. Ron sniffed Hermione, her cinnamony smell just added to the reason why he loved her. The moment was cut apart when Sherlock begged them to come inside and get warm again.


	5. The War of Bros

" Harry we need to talk," Ron demanded. Ron's palms were sweaty as he nervously paced back and forth.

" About what?" Harry came to the doorway, shirtless with a toothbrush hanging out of his mouth.

" Do you fancy Ginny, 'cause if you do I'd like you to stop gawking at Marilyn."

" Go ahead spit it-t-t out," Ron stuttered.

" Yeah, Ron, I do love your sister." Harry blushed and wiped toothpaste off his chested. Ron's chest heaved and his ears matched his flaming hair.

" Hey what's the big deal, Ron! I love Ginny! Do you not want me to?!", Harry's voice rose.

" Yeah I don't!" Ron yelled matter of factly.

" I see the way you look at Marilyn, then you just skip over Ginny! She deserves some respect! You wanna know why I want you to stay away Ginny?! Huh! Well Harry you aren't good enough for her!", Ron's face was no covered in tears, he didn't want to yell at his best mate, but also didn't want his baby sister to get hurt.

" Just stay away from her!" Harry was speechless and Ron was done, done with this.


End file.
